1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices. More particularly it relates to mobile wireless communication devices.
2. Background
In a smartphone, tablet, or other mobile communications device, a modem processor is typically operated in a dormant, rather than active, state as often as possible and for as long as possible in order to conserve power. However, when an application calls for network traffic, the modem processor is returned to an active state. Every time the modem processor returns to an active state, a fixed time is allowed to pass before returning to dormancy to ensure that other calls for the modem processor are not delayed if the modem processor goes dormant at or near the same time that another modem processor call is made.
However, this delay time is not always necessary and thus the modem processor sometimes remains in an active state even when there is no network traffic. This problem is even more troubling most acute when a second modem processor call is made before the fixed delay time of a first active modem processor state ends, thus leaving the modem processor in an active state for an extended period of time. Where modem processor calls are made frequently, the modem processor may not enter dormant mode for long stretches of time, even where the network traffic only involves small packets. In such cases, the modem processor remains in an active state almost continually despite very little actual network traffic.